The Legend of Grandpa Korra
by Butterfly of the Dusk
Summary: Jinora gives an explanation on Avatars to Meelo and Ikki, but it seems they don't quite understand...
1. In Which Korra Becomes a Grandpa

**Disclaimer - I own the rights to neither Avatar's.**

* * *

Meelo stared at the odd girl. She was very peculiar. And he had never seen her before. He knew she was a guest, but what else had his dad called her? The... Aardvark? Wait, no! It was the Amazon! Closer, but not quite right. Oh! This time he definitely had to be right! Grinning, and practically radiating a self-triumphant pride, he stalked off to find his sister.

_~ Thirty-seven minutes of searching, one flying bison ride, half a dozen cookies, and one meditation session later ~_

"Jinora! Jinora! Jinora!" Meelo extended his grubby, sticky hands, as if expecting a hug from his eldest sister.

"What, Meelo?" The girl hadn't even flinched, let alone pried her eyes away from her book.

"What are you reading? Wait, never mind. That's not important right now-"

"I swear, you're starting to sound more like Ikki every passing day..."

"Daddy said not to swear! But onto the important matters. We have a guest! Her name's - what was it again? I think it was...Korla? Or maybe it was Carlos or something. But she doesn't look like a Carlos. Whatever." Meelo shrugged. "Anyway, Daddy called her something. I think it was..." He paused for dramatic emphasis. Smirking with all the pride a five-year-old could muster, he announced, "She's the Appa-fart!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Jinora stared at her little brother, trying to understand how the fart of the deceased flying bison was relevant to their guest.

"The Appa-fart! Daddy said it like it was really special or something! What does that have to do with Carlos though?" Meelo smiled at Jinora, his eyes widening with every word (up to 'something'). It was as if he was expecting an answer that would allow him to reach a great enlightenment.

Instead, he got-

"That's what I'd like to know, Meelo." Sighing, Jinora returned to her novel (although it, sadly, did not contain the main protagonist jumping into a volcano for love).

And...enter Ikki.

"First of all, her name's not Carlos. It's Korra! Kor-ra!" Ikki exclaimed, grinning to herself when Jinora's ears perked up in interest. "Second of all, Daddy didn't call her the Appa-fart. Where'd you get that from anyway? She's the Magikarp! What's that, anyway? Like, a type of magical fish or something? Oh well, whatever. Wait. What does that have to do with Korra?"

Putting the book down Jinora brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face. "Her name's Korra, right?" Ikki nodded. "Alright. I think I might have read about her in the newspapers and I heard her name in some of Dad's conversations. And no. She is _not _an Appa-Fart _or_ a Magikarp. Seriously. Where did you two get that from anyway?"

The two younger siblings shrugged.

Pulling her best I-Am-Not-Amused expression, she continued, "She's the avatar. And basically, she can bend all four elements."

"WOAH!" Meelo's jaw was wide open. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Tell us more! Tell us more! Oh, please Jinora? Please, please, pleeeeeeeeease?" Ikki tilted her head and pressed the palms of her hands together. "Please?"

"Fine," Jinora reluctantly agreed.

Squealing with excitement, Meelo and Jinora promptly plopped onto the floor.

"So, this is what I know-"

_~ One explanation of avatars, seven accounts of the great Aang and his various adventures with his companions, and fifteen more cookies later ~_

"Korra! Korra! Korra! Korra!"

The Avatar turned around, only to find a boy trailing cookie crumbs behind him. "Is it true?"

Chuckling, she asked, "Is what true, kid?"

"That when Grandpa died, he became you and then the world exploded - like, KABOOSH! - and you could suddenly bend everything?! Like rocks? And water? And fire? And metal? And fish? And books? And people? And monsters? And spirits? And space? And..and...and..." Excitedly, Meelo flailed his arms about.

Korra quirked an eyebrow. Meelo farted in anticipation of her answer. Ruffling the guy's...head (well, come to think of it, it was completely impossible to ruffle some guy's head - or was it? But the matter still stands. She didn't _ruffle _it, per se. She simply...gave the kid a nice...head...massage. Yeah. That. Sure), she said, "Good imagination, kiddo. But if I could bend everything, I'd have been able to bend air by now."

And once again...enter Ikki.

"Korra! Korra! Korra! You should sit! It's bad for an old man's back!"

"I'm sorry, what-"

Pulling a chair out from seemingly nowhere Ikki smiled her most innocent smile...Then broke that innocence when she proceeded to barrage Korra with a flurry of questions. "How does it feel like to be reborn? Did it hurt? Can I do it too? Did you choose who you wanted to become? I mean, I wouldn't know. I've always been like this. Or have I? Can you tell what I used to be? Or if I ever was anything before? Gee, it would be cool if I used to be a bird or something. Wouldn't it? Wouldn't it? Did you know Grandma misses you? Shouldn't you sit down? I'm glad you moved out; wasn't the ice bad for your health? After all, you're old right? Well, Grandma's also old, but she's there too. Oh. Grandpa, now that you're back, I want to watch over what you eat. Can I? Since you used to be an airbender, you don't eat meat, right? Well, good. I'm pretty sure that isn't good for your cholesterol. Or was it? No, I'm pretty sure it's not. I don't even know what cholesterol is, actually. Anyway, tell me about your adventures. Jinora already told me some, but they're all so interesting. Like how you defeated Sozin without killing him. And how you met Grandma. And won't you tell me a story? Please...Won't you? Please? Please?"

"..." Korra hadn't even heard half of what that little girl said. Other than that part of her being a grandpa. And those couple dozen times Ikki called her old. Old? How was she old? Did she look old? Old enough to be a grandpa? Let alone a grandma? So, of course she had no answer, but when she stared back at the little girl, Korra immediately felt guilty.

"Uh...yes?"

"YAY!" Ikki squealed and jumped in the air. Korra already knew that she would regret this. "Tell me about the time when you met Auntie Toph!"

Korra blinked. Auntie Toph? Granted, everyone knew her, but very few actually _knew _her. Korra included. But, she didn't really want to disappoint, now did she? Especially when she had promised. "Well, I...uh..."

_~ A couple of months later ~_

"So, Grandpa Korra, how exactly did you meet Auntie Toph?"

Korra really wanted to slap that stupid I-Can't-Believe-You're-Stupid-Enough-To-Do-That smirk off of her boyfriend's face. And she really, really wanted to earthbend both Meelo and Ikki fifty feet into the sky for relaying that particular story. Except that they were under a roof. Tenzin's roof to be exact.

"Well, she told us that, 'When the world needed her most, she found Auntie Toph-' "

Korra banged her head against the table.

* * *

**...I might add another chapter on how exactly Grandpa Korra met Auntie Toph. **


	2. The Legend of Auntie Toph

**Sorry for the incredibly long delay, but I decided to write this chapter just for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Avatar, and never will. **

**This chapter occurs as soon as Korra learns that she's a 'Grandpa.'**

* * *

Korra blinked. Ikki only grinned wider. "Well...I...uh..."

"Korra! Tell me the story! I really wanna know!" Meelo begged, tugging at her arm. Nervously laughing, she said, "Well, I don't know why I have to tell you kids, I mean, you can probably find that story in any old book-"

"BUT I WANT GRANDPA TO TELL IT TO ME!" the boy screeched, as he promptly dropped to the floor, kicking, screaming, and flailing his arms around.

_Look, kid, I'm not your Grandpa, _Korra thought. And she was just about to voice that thought too, if not for-

"Meelo! Ikki! Where are you?" Ikki turned towards the direction of that voice, but her younger brother was still too busy flopping around. "Meelo! Ikki!" it repeated. "Oh. That's where you guys are." Jinora, book in hand, walked into the very touching scene of Korra glaring at her brother (who was apparently doing some sort of fish imitation) and Ikki, who, for once, was silent. Really, it was touching. Brushing the stray bangs from her eyes, Jinora sighed. "What did they ask you to do?"

"Oh, Jinora! Thank goodness you're here! For some reason, they're convinced that I'm their GrandpafffffmmmmmpppppphhhhhHHHHHH-"

With her hand covering the Avatar's mouth, Jinora whispered, "Look. We've never met Grandpa. I may know that you're not him, but they don't seem to. Especially Meelo. Just tell them a story and you'll be done." She removed her hand, and Korra gasped in relief. "Come on, please?"

"Yeah!" Ikki exclaimed, apparently broken from her silent trance. "Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty please? Pretty please with lychee on top? Wait. Actually, that sounds kind of gross. But maybe it's delicious. I mean, lychee tastes great. But so do apples. And bananas. And moon peaches. OOOOH! I _love_ moon peaches. I wonder if they taste like the moon. Well, obviously they should, since they're called moon peaches. I've also heard that cactus juice tastes great. But Daddy won't let me have any. Actually, I'm not sure if it even exists, since I've never seen it before. But I really wanna try some-"

"NO!" Jinora and Korra simultaneously exclaimed. Ikki immediately quieted again (though no one was sure whether from the direct order, or the shock of seeing her sister raise her voice).

Giving Jinora the Look-At-What-You've-Done glare, Korra finally gave in to the two younger siblings. "Fine. I'll tell the story."

Jumping up and done, Ikki squealed with glee. Meelo then joined her, as he pushed himself off the floor and began flailing (in the air, this time). A few seconds of this later, Meelo and his sisters plopped themselves down in front of their 'Grandpa.'

_What did I get myself into? _Rubbing her temples, Korra began, "You see, when the...uh...world needed me most...I was Avatar Aang. Yeah. So, one day, I was walking...with my buddies, Katara and Sokka to defeat the evil Prince - wait, was he a prince during that time? Or was he banished? Well, either way, we were off to defeat Zuko and his...ship or whatever he had with him when the...the evil...uh..."

"Cabbage Man!" Meelo prompted.

"...Sure. When the evil Cabbage Man swooped down with his accomplice-"

"Melon Lord!" Ikki giggled.

"Okay. With his accomplice, Melon Lord, the evil Cabbage Man swooped down in front of us and declared, 'Haha! Zuko has sent us in to defeat you and your no-good friends!' And with that being said, the Cabbage Man threw his cabbages onto the ground! 'Go forth, my cabbages!' And just as the Cabbage Man said that, the cabbages sank into the ground, and the next thing you knew, there were these _huge..._uh...Mud-Monsters, and they-"

"Eeeew!"

"Ooh! Mud-monsters?! What did they look like?" Meelo exclaimed, rapt in anticipation.

"...I hoped she doesn't say that they looked like mud," Jinora muttered.

"Well, they looked like mud-"

"I knew it."

"Excuse me?" Korra glared at Jinora. "Fine. They were...disfigured, human-like blobs and their bodies dripped with mud. Happy now?" Upon getting no response from Jinora, Korra continued, "The Cabbage Man cackled at his creation, and the Mud-Monsters slowly crept towards us while giving the most inhumane moans. They were so terrifying that...Sokka ran away to comfort himself with-"

"Cactus juice!"

"Yeah...cactus juice...So, Sokka ran away for cactus juice, leaving only me and Katara to fight off the Mud-Monsters. Katara tried to drive them off with her waterbending but that only made the Mud-Monsters stronger. Because, you know...mud and water makes more mud. So, I decided to airbend them away. But, the air only hardened the Mud-Monsters, which basically made them impenetrable. Obviously, we were both making the situation worse, so we decided to run for it. But then...uh...we got cornered."

"Is that when Auntie Toph comes in?"

"...uhm...yeah, I was just about to say that...I think. So, a voice cried out, 'All right, I thought I heard some Twinkle Toes in trouble somewhere.' A small figure jumped down in front of us, posing in a sharp battle-stance. And then-"

"Was she wearing cape?" Meelo interrupted, flapping his arms as if miming a cape fluttering in the wind.

"No, she was not wearing a cape," Korra replied, her voice deadpan.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because she doesn't need one."

"But I want a cape!"

"Well, Toph-"

"I WANT A CAPE!" Meelo puffed out his cheeks in defiance.

"_Fine. _She had a cape! Okay?" Korra huffed. "Anyway, as I was saying, Toph swooped down-"

"With her cape."

"Yes. With her cape. The Cabbage Man, seeing her prepared for a serious battle, panicked and ordered all the Mud-Monsters to go after her. Since she could sense them from all directions though, Toph was completely calm. Her movements were quick and sharp as she began smashing them with rocks, manipulating the ground under them, and even causing small earthquakes. By the time she was done, the only thing left of the Mud-Monsters was a pile of-"

"Flying bisons?" Meelo asked.

"Moon peaches?" Ikki joined in. "Wait! No! Maybe it was cactus juice! Was Sokka there too?

"Mud?" Jinora predicted.

"Nope." Smirking, Korra paused for dramatic effect. "Cabbages."

Meelo crossed his arms. "You should have had flying bisons! Or even an Appa-fart!"

"Hey, don't interrupt Grandpa." Korra sighed, realizing that she had bought into their whole Korra-Is-Grandpa theory. "With only cabbages left of his former minions, the Cabbage Man exclaimed, 'No! My cabbages!' Scared that this would happen to him, his accomplice, Melon Lord, ran away."

"But Melon Lord's a scarecrow with a melon head," Ikki said.

"Oh. Well, then Melon Lord fell over and that was the end of him. After that, we decided that Toph was so amazing that she would teach me how to earthbend."

"Wait. What happened to Cabbage Man?"

"He ran away into the sunset."

"Why?"

"To get more cabbages."

"Oh. Okay."

"Wait! Did Grandpa get a cape too?"

"Yeah. We all got capes."

_~ A couple of months later ~ _

"And so that's how Grandpa met Auntie Toph!" Ikki exclaimed. "I wish I met Auntie Toph. Or maybe the Cabbage Man. No. Actually, I want to meet Melon Lord! That sounds so cool! We could fight for justice and defeat some baddies together. Wait. But he was the bad guy. Well, maybe that taught him to be good. Did he ever become good? Grandpa! Grandpa! Tell me another story! And can it be about the Melon Lord this time? Or maybe it should be about Uncle Sokka. n Actually, never mind Melon Lord. I want Uncle Sokka! He didn't get to do anything. Anything. Please? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE? I'll give you anything. Like one of Jinora's books. Or Meelo. I'll give you Meelo. If you tell me a story, I'll give Meelo over to you. That's a good deal right? Please?"

Suppressing the urge to tell the young girl that no, no matter how nice Meelo could be sometimes, he was still not worth a story, Korra said, "Well, you see Grandpa's memory is pretty bad at this age." She could hear her boyfriend chuckling from across the table. Giving herself a mental note to pluck his eyebrows out in his sleep, Korra continued, "I'll tell you kids another story in a few days. So, yeah. You guys should just get going now. Please. Go."

"Okay!" Ikki squealed. "Meelo! Get the melons! We're going to play Avatar!"

Ikki and Meelo gleefully hopped out the room, leaving Korra and Mako alone.

Still chuckling, Mako asked, "Mud-Monsters? Really?"

To that, Korra retorted, "Hey! It was the only thing I could come up with at the time!"

Once again, Mako gave her the look. That absolutely irritating look that exuded the ever annoying I-Can't-Believe-You-Would-Do-That atmosphere. And his eyebrows. She swore they were mocking her. "Did it never occur to you that 'Auntie Toph' could have just earthbended them back into the ground?"

At first, Korra blinked. Then, her blinks began to rapidly increase until they were at rapid-fire speed. Then, her left eye began to twitch. Mako and his darn eyebrows were definitely mocking her.

Korra banged her head against the wall.

* * *

**I hope that was more enjoyable than the previous chapter. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
